


Castiel vs. Cute Animals

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Castiel vs. ? [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam Winchester, Animals, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel's Birthday (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury & Castiel Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Comfort No Hurt, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Stubborn Castiel (Supernatural), Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Sam and Dean decide to throw Castiel his first birthday as a human. While Dean prepares at the bunker, it's Sam's job to keep his friend away and distracted.The only problem is, they passed an animal shelter on their way...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel
Series: Castiel vs. ? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Castiel vs. Cute Animals

One mistake. A single lapse in judgement. That’s all it took.

They didn’t usually celebrate birthdays, but sometimes took the time to get a pie or a new gun for the recipient of the occasion. For Castiel, that turned out to be a problem. The fact was, he didn’t have a birthday, as he was a celestial being.

The Winchesters didn’t like that.

After much research, they decided to use Jimmy Novak’s date of birth for their friend. Which meant Castiel’s birthday was now July 10th. They could work with that.

The two hunters got to work planning. Goddamn if Castiel wasn’t going to have the best first human birthday ever.

And now for the problem.

Sam had decided to take his friend to the mall to distract him, while Dean made all the preparations back at the bunker. Sam and Castiel never made it to the mall. Why? Because they passed an animal shelter on the way there.

“Sam, I want to go in there,” Castiel said in a deceptively calm voice. But Sam could hear the restrained excitement as the ex-angel caught sight of two fluffy bunnies in the window.

Sam didn’t argue, just pulled into the parking lot.

Castiel was out of the vehicle immediately, beelining for the entrance. And if it weren’t Sam’s job to stall for as long as possible, he would be right with him.

“Sam!” The younger Winchester was greeted with his friend buried under several cats in the back room. “Can you believe it? They allow visitors to interact with these lovely creatures!”

Sam leaned on the doorframe. “That’s awesome, Cas.”

Castiel patted a small kitten that seemed intent on having a nap on his shoulder. “How can they be here?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Why do these intelligent animals not have homes already? As an angel, I interacted with many of them. We had some enlightening conversations. I can’t imagine why there are so many here that are waiting for a family.” Castiel scratched the kitten under its chin, nestling an older, slightly scruffy white cat under his arm. A young tabby attempted to climb up the back of his trenchcoat, while a fluffy black cat peeped it’s nose out from its hiding place under the coat.

Sam floundered for words. “I don’t know Cas, I guess some people aren’t suited for the responsibility of keeping them, or just can’t have one.”

Castiel nodded thoughtfully, still holding the white cat. The tabby had successfully finished its trek up the coat, and was balanced precariously on his other shoulder. “We should take them.” His face attained a determined expression.

“Cas, no.”

The ex-angel held the cats closer.

Sam sighed. “Cas, put the cats down, you know we can’t bring them with us. Dean would have a fit.”

“That sounds like his problem.”

“I...don’t even know what to say to that.”

“If you’ve run out of arguments, I’m going to go tell that kind woman at the front of our adoption terms.” Castiel gently and meticulously removed his new friends, setting them on the floor and striding off to the front of the shelter.

Sam watched him go with the slumbering kitten still on his shoulder,struggling for something to say. He just ran a hand through his hair. “Dean is going to lose his mind.” Oddly enough, the thought made him snicker. Maybe all was not lost.

Several cat carriers, cat toys, and bags of food were loaded in the impala. As they were about to leave the shelter for the last time, Sam heard the woman at the front desk stop Castiel before he left, thanking him for adopting all of the animals.

“Anna, that old white cat has been here for longer than any other animal in here. It’s just so sad. I’m happy she and the others have found a home.”

Well, Sam thought to himself. There goes any possibility of Dean having them brought back.

Castiel beamed at her, inclining his head. “I’ll take good care of her, and the rest.” As he turned to leave, he passed the dogs section and leaned into their window. “I’ll be back for all of you,” he promised quietly. A golden retriever yipped at him, and he nodded like they’d made a deal.

Sam slid into the driver's seat, waiting for Castiel to buckle in. Meowing and scuffling from the backseat and trunk felt deafening in the enclosed space.

“We’re not coming back for the dogs, you know,” Sam said.

Castiel sent him a sideways glance, but said nothing. Somehow, Sam felt he’d lost an argument before it had even begun. He shook his head and started the car.

__________

Dean folded his arms, surveying his work. The railing was encircled with streamers, balloons attached to chairs around the map table, and in the place of honor in the center of the table, a vanilla cake in the shape of a bee.

Charlie had arrived earlier, over the moon at the opportunity to celebrate Castiel’s first ever human birthday. The two had hit it off at their first meeting, so Dean was certain it was a good choice to have her participate.

“This is going to be...epic!” Charlie swung around on a wheelie chair she’d found in Sam’s room. “I think it’s super sweet of you guys to plan this.”

Dean nodded around the ribbon roll in his mouth as he finished tying another balloon.

Charlie didn’t seem to mind. “And I brought him a present, ‘cause I remember him really liking Harry Potter, you know? So I found him some Luna Lovegood glasses after he told me he really loved her character.”

Dean made an ‘mmhmm’ sound around the ribbons.

The bunker door squealed open as he fumbled to tie the last balloon to a chair. “Cas, welcome back! Come and sit down, Charlie has something to give you.” He didn’t turn around, still having trouble attaching the balloon.

Charlie gasped behind him, then started to snicker. Dean turned around to see what was so funny.

Sam and Castiel stood sheepishly at the top of the stairs, holding cat carriers in each hand. Dean caught glimpses of whiskered faces peeking through before retreating. He couldn’t do anything more than stare, the balloon escaping his hold and drifting to the ceiling.

Castiel cleared his throat. “Charlie… would you mind giving us a hand with the other carriers? I wouldn’t want to leave them in the car for too long.”

Dean gaped

Charlie grinned, whipping forward in her wheelie chair. “Of course!” She darted up the stairs, pausing when she reached them at the top. She nudged Castiel’s arm and winked, clearing trying not to laugh. “Happy birthday, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! <3 
> 
> (I had to add Charlie of course, I miss her so much)


End file.
